


Interlude B17

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [158]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Gay Sex, Heaven, Justice, M/M, Voyeurism, double penetration (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ Surprises in Heaven, sausages in Cumberland – and a shock in London!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts).



**Heaven**

God shook His head at His wife.

“You are aware that that is rubbing it in a little, as they say down there?”

She shrugged Her shoulders.

“I found it amusing”, She smiled. “One of those politicians who spent his whole life pontificating about how those who were so stupid as to not vote for him did not deserve to have the vote, and the last thing he sees before the trapdoor opens is people who _are_ getting in being told by a redneck Pete, 'y'all get in da truck; we're headin' up to da big house yonder!'

He sighed but had to smile. It was rather funny.

“And I noticed that my sweet little cutesy-wootsy is yet to.... you know”, She said.

“I know what?” He asked innocently.

“You know bloody everything!” She said testily. “Dear Castiel has been bowling like his life depends on it, but he has yet to go into bat.”

“His time will surely come”, God said calmly.

“Like his hunter”, Mrs. God said. “Three times last night!”

“Dearest!”

֍


	2. Chapter 2

_[Narration by Sergeant Chatton Smith]_

I stared at Fray, momentarily struck dumb.

“You seriously thought that I would think you... you and.... _with your own sons?”_

“Adopted sons”, he pointed out, not looking at me in that wonderfully cute way for someone his size. “Of course not; when the boys and I realized we were all on the same team we all thought..... ugh, it was horrible!”

I frowned, remembering what my lover's sons had said.

“Then what did they mean about them all coming round to check up on us?” I asked.

Impressively for someone of his skin tone he managed to turn even redder. 

“They thought that I..... you..... you know.”

“They thought that I might wish to wave my arms about in a vague and unspecified manner?” I teased. He scowled but still did not look fully at me. What _was_ this all about?

“They asked if they might... sort of..... try you out. To see if you were good enough for me!”

I stared at him in shock. He always looked me in the eye when speaking to me and this was very unlike him. A light slowly came on in my mind and I had to suppress a smile. Life really was full of surprises, and I guessed that I was about to be very full of Cumberland sausage!

“You want to watch”, I said slowly. “You want to sit there watching your own sons....”

“Adopted sons”, he cut in.

“Still your own sons”, I said, “taking me one after the other?”

He still would not look me in the eye. Ye Gods, there was more?

“Rod and Rourke... they do this thing when they take someone together”, he muttered. “Both of them in..... you know. And Ross... he jerks the fellow off at the same time.

I gently lifted his lowered (and very, very red) face, and looked him squarely in the eyes.

“Well, well, well!” I said. “Fraser Jameson Macdonald, you dirty old man!”

He somehow contrived to blush even more. 

“When can they 'fit' me in?”

Oh that look of pure and adoring love! I loved this man so much! And besides, three young Frays..... who needed to live to old age?

֍

Three days later I was asking myself another question; just who went and moved the damn police station so far from the damn house? And why did people at work smirk so damn much? Thank the Lord I had a day mostly sat down, where I could recover more from all that I had been through.

Then Fray popped by for 'an unscheduled meeting'.....

֍


	3. Chapter 3

_[Narration by Lord Harry Hawke]_

The trouble with the English nobility – and as a member of it I should know – is that too many of us have loads of money and do not actually _do_ anything with it. As my brother Henry often says, what good is money if it does no good? 

I try to do what good I can with my money although of course the demands on it far exceed what can be done. I do think however that I have a good reputation for philanthropy; even the _'Times'_ which can be downright catty about members of the nobility it considers not up to snuff recently bemoaned the amount of time that I spend in my Wiltshire home, and said that London should see far more of me.

I was thinking of that last statement as I looked in horror at the catalogue that Callington, my ever-efficient secretary, had picked up from a gallery he had said that his wife worked at as a cleaner. The catalogue advertised a forthcoming exhibition showing a number of friezes purchased from a new artist – and if it was not stopped then London would indeed be seeing far more of me. They would be seeing me stark naked - _ten times over!_

I had to see Mr. Sherlock Holmes at once!

֍


End file.
